White Scarf
by Akolyte121
Summary: What if someone else was sent to fetch Rukia instead of Byakuya and Renji? What if this Shinigami got mixed up with everything? Warning: OC Shinigami. Ch. 1 reworked.
1. Masked Man

**White Scarf**

By Akolyte121

This idea, like most of mine, popped into my head in the middle of the night. I hope you like it. Warning OC Shinigami. And it's my first attempt at Bleach so constructive criticism is appreciated.

Rated T for some language(What do you expect with Ichigo and Rukia?)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a brilliant night in Kankura with the stars out and a full moon. Movies used such backgrounds for their romance scenes.

The man standing on the streetlight with his arms crossed was not even thinking about such things. He wore the standard black Shinigami uniform and socks and sandals with a zanpakuto strapped to his waist. His one distinctive feature was his head was completely covered by a pure white scarf, leaving only his emerald green eyes visible. The end of the scarf trailed down his back to his knees and trailed after him when he shunpo-ed from one pole to the next.

This Shinigami was on a mission. He had orders from his captain to bring back the daughter of the Kuchiki family who went missing in this area two months ago. He still remembered the political battle between Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki and his lieutenant.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is the meaning of this Captain?" spoke the commanding voice of Kuchiki Byakuya as he approached the World Gate. Ukitake was standing there with the masked Shinigami with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. Kuchiki's face hadn't moved a centimeter but Ukitake could tell he was annoyed by this. He went to stand before the noble.

Ukitake suppressed a coughing fit "Kuchiki Rukia is a member of my division. It falls to me to bring her back. The 6th Division doesn't need to get involved."

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed slightly. "She is a member of my house and I formally request to be allowed to bring her back." "Denied" Ukitake looked in Kuchiki's eyes and smiled. "Don't worry Captain, Leo Akagi is one of my best. He'll bring her back in no time. Leo!"

The masked Shinigami Leo stepped forward. "You needn't worry Captain Kuchiki. I will find her and bring her back safe." Kuchiki's cold eyes shifted to Leo. "You had better not return alone." He returned his gaze to Ukitake. "The Captain-Commander will hear about this." With that he swept away with Renji in tow.

Leo turned to face Ukitake. "Excuse me Captain but he was right. He does have the right to go retrieve his sister." Ukitake kept his eyes on the retreating form of Kuchiki. "We have to find her first. If he does he'll have no leeway with her and it was my decision to send her alone after all." He turned to Leo. "You have to find her quick. I don't know how long I can keep him here." He looks up at the sky. "Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it."

He turned to Leo and smiled. "Besides, it's been awhile since you and Rukia spent any time together. Her finishing her training and you always out in the field. Miyako wouldn't approve-"

"Very well, I'm off." He turns towards the World Gate, surprising Ukitake. "Oh, and keep Kiyone out of my room please. I caught her in there last night trying to take off my scarf."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Man, he wasn't having any luck. Leo shunpo-ed from rooftop to rooftop and scanned his surroundings. Her reiatsu wasn't showing up anywhere. The last time she was seen was at that cemetery. The pervert who was sent after them said the boy with her is immensely strong. Said he fought off the Grand Fisher. Now that had to be exaggerated. The last time it was cornered it had slaughtered five Shinigami before disappearing.

Leo thought over his orders once again. She was to be brought back because she had given her powers to an unusual human so that both of them could survive. Sounds like a slap on the wrist and she'll be sent back out to the front. After all, a Shinigami has to do what's necessary to survive. Now what happens to the human however…

Wait! There! He felt a slight surge of reiatsu and immediately set off. He shunpo-ed onto another telephone pole near the park. A small dark haired woman is running full speed as if to get away from something. "I finally found you." He says as he leaps down in front of her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia ran through the town, just trying to put as much distance between her and Ichigo as possible. She knew they would come for her eventually. She had to keep them from hurting that baka. If she could get far enough away where they couldn't sense him he should be fine. She had to get to Urahara, maybe he can get her back to Soul Society.

A figure leapt down in front of her. A masked Shinigami stood before her, studying her with a calculating look in his eyes. "Rukia" he said, "You are needed back in Soul Society. You must answer for what you have done." Rukia's eyes widen as she recognized his voice. "Leo! They sent you after me?" Leo calmly approached her. "Where is the boy you gave your powers to?" Rukia didn't speak. Leo raised an eyebrow. "You're only making this worse for you. You know what must be done. Humans are not meant to have Shinigami powers."

He saw the fear that appeared in her eyes for a split second. It was only a split second, but it was enough for him. _No…she couldn't be… To think that the adopted daughter of the Kuchiki family would fall for a…_ He stopped right in front of her. "No." Leo's eyebrow rose at that. Rukia straightened her back and continued. "I will go back. But I will not give him to you."

Leo sighed, it was going to be a long night. "Very well, but he will be found. My orders are just to bring you back." He reached for her shoulder. "Come on, it's time for us to…" Leo immediately drew his sheath and blocked a blue arrow aimed for him. The shot left a smoking scratch on the sheath.

Ishida stepped into the light holding a bag. "Kuchiki-san, it seems that you need some help. It was lucky I was already out." He held up the bag. "It's not as if I just grabbed this bag so I could have an excuse to see where you were going."

_He's a bad liar, _thought Leo as he stepped in front of Rukia. "I have no fight with you stranger. Rukia has committed a crime and must answer for it. It would be best if you just walked away." Ishida drew back his bow. "My pride as a Quincy says I cannot just stand here and let you take her against her will."

He took aim and fired. The bolt traveled towards Leo but at the last second he shunpo-ed out of the way and appeared right behind Ishida. "What…" Leo drove the hilt of his sword into his midsection. He folded and fell to the ground. "I warned you." Leo said as looked down at Ishida's unconscious form. He turned to Rukia. "Come on, it's time we left." He moved to open the portal when a scream pierced the night.

"RUKIA!!"

Leo turned around to see an orange haired boy in Shinigami clothes with a huge sword on his back was standing in the street. Rukia gasped. "Ichigo, no! Don't get involved!" Ichigo sneered. "Like I'm going to listen to you." He pointed a finger at Leo. "Hey you bastard what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Leo moved to stand across from Ichigo in the street. "I am here to bring Kuchiki Rukia back to Soul Society. She is guilty for giving her powers to a human. That's all my captain told me to do. I have no orders to fight you."

Ichigo moved drew his enormous sword from its sheath. "What you're gonna punish her for helping me? In that case I won't let you take her." Leo sighed. "I guess that's just how it's going to be then." The masked Shinigami took his battle stance his sword in front of him in his right hand and his left holding the sheath like a sword down by his side.

"Let's get this over with."

999999999999999999999999999999999999

Well? What do you guys think about Leo? What's his connection to Rukia?

Constructive Criticism please. I'm still new at this so I appreciate all help I can get.


	2. Street Fight

**White Scarf**

Ch. 2

By Akolyte121

Disclaimer: I only own Leo. All other characters belong to Tite Kubo.

I'm working from memory here so if there are a few problems just tell me when you review please.

Once again constructive criticism is appreciated and please review.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo was pissed.

Rukia had been acting weird for a week now and every time he asked if she was okay she said she was fine.

"_Oi, what the hell's the matter with you?"_

"_I don't know what you mean Kurosaki-kun!"_

"_Hey! Don't use that fake schoolgirl voice. It gives me the creeps."_

"_Kurosaki-kun! You shouldn't say such mean things. It's rude."_

"_Baka."_

_SMACK_

And now she had finally caught up with her only to find Ishida unconscious and this weird masked Shinigami pointing his sword at him. The weirdest part was this guy's eyes never wavered. They were like green ice.

"Leo Akagi"

"Huh?"

The masked Shinigami raised an eyebrow. "Leo Akagi, 4th seat in the 13th division. It's generally considered polite to give one's name before a fight."

Ichigo scowled. "Tch, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami representative."

"Good, now that the formalities are out of the way…" Leo shunpo-ed right in front of Ichigo and launched a horizontal slash at Ichigo's chest. He barely got his sword in the way to stop the attack when Leo's sheath caught him in the temple.

Ichigo stumbled back while Leo resumed his battle stance. When he looked up the masked man was gone. "Too slow." came a voice behind him right before a knee was driven into his kidney, causing him to hit his knees on the pavement. Ichigo twisted and lashed out with a horizontal chop but Leo was no longer there. When he saw the attack coming he vaulted into the air head over heels and brought his sandaled foot down on top of Ichigo's head, driving his face into the ground.

"Is this really the same kid that fended off the Grand Fisher?" Leo asked as Ichigo picked himself up and wiped blood from a cut above his left eyebrow. "I had expected more."

Ichigo charged in with a strike that went wild when Leo merely sidestepped. As he barreled by Leo whacked him in the back of the head with his sheath. Ichigo, now fully angry, slashed down with an overhead chop but was stopped once again by Leo's sword. When Ichigo grimaced and tried to push Leo down the masked Shinigami braced his leg and kicked him hard in the mid-section. When Ichigo was pushed back by the blow Leo struck both kneecaps with his sheath, forcing Ichigo to his knees again.

"Just stop this Kurosaki." Leo said as he stood over him. "You can't beat me. I could kill you right now but I really don't want to. Just go home and pretend this never happened. I'll even say I didn't see you. Just walk away."

Ichigo spit blood on the pavement. "To hell with you." He looked up and locked eyes with the scarf-covered Shinigami above him. "You're gonna hurt her for giving me the power to save my family? You're gonna punish her for doing the right thing?" As he said this a glowing aura erupted around him and new strength seemed to flow into him. "I won't let you!"

_Damn that's a lot of reiatsu for a human,_ thought Leo. _No, even for a Shinigami! What kind of person is he?_ Leo moved to attack but was met by the over large sword of Ichigo as it swung for his head. Now it was Leo who was giving ground before the human/Shinigami as Ichigo rained blow after blow at him and his parries were getting slower to intercept Ichigo's attacks.

He tried an overhead chop that Leo intercepted by crossing his sword and sheath in an x-shape above his head. The two locked eyes for a moment before Ichigo's reiatsu flared up again and gave him the strength to force both Leo's weapons to his side, allowing Ichigo to drive his shoulder into Leo's mid-section. All the air in Leo's lungs was driven out and when he tried to gasp in some air Ichigo sliced him across the shoulder, drawing blood.

Leo shunpo-ed away to give him some breathing room. "Well, it seems I was wrong about you." He said as he touched the wound on his left shoulder. "You have a lot of potential." He said as he let go his shoulder. "But the power in your sword is raw and uncontrolled. Have you released it yet?"

Ichigo paused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Leo raised an eyebrow and turned to Rukia, who had been watching this whole time from the streetlight. "Hey, you give this kid Shinigami powers but don't teach him anything?" Rukia, who had lost her voice watching the two fight, suddenly found it and then some. "What!? It's not like I planned on leaving him with those powers. I taught him what he needs to know."

Leo turned back to Ichigo, who was still bleeding. "Damn kid I'm surprised you lasted this long." That earned him the #1 glare from Rukia, which he ignored. "But you only have raw talent. I have seen over a century of combat. It's time you saw the difference between us."

He crossed his sword and sheath in front of his chest. "A Shinigami's zanpakuto is originally sealed as you see it. But when he calls out its true name its real power manifests." He closed his eyes and a green aura appeared around him, outlining his silhouette. "Be swift as the wind, **Idaten**!"

Both his sword and sheath exploded into bright green energy that reformed itself around Leo's arms. His sword went from a katana to a long, elegantly curved scimitar almost three feet long, white with a green tint and a green light faintly emanating from it. His sheath became a white metal round shield strapped to his left forearm with the kanji for "defiance" emblazoned on the front in green.

"Wha…What the hell?" Ichigo gasped at the transformation in front of him. "This is the true form of Idaten, my zanpakuto." A strong wind picked up around Leo that swirled around him. He suddenly disappeared with a gust of wind. Ichigo brought his sword ready. "Where is he?" "Behind you." A voice said behind him. Ichigo spun only to get smashed in the face by Leo's shield. Ichigo tried to counter attack only to find gone again. "How the hell does he do that?"

"Hey." Leo's voice said behind him again. He turned with a slash only to have it clang against Leo's shield. Leo seemed to grin under the scarf before he drove his foot into Ichigo's stomach. "What the hell, he's using shunpo?" "Not exactly." Came Leo's voice to his left. This time Ichigo was ready and parried Leo's sword. "My zanpakuto uses the wind to increase my speed. It's like a shunpo only I can do it an unlimited amount of times." He suddenly flashed away again to about twenty feet away from Ichigo.

"He also has some interesting tricks." Leo said as he brought the shield across his chest to his right side. "Such as this, Wind Hammer!" He whipped the shield across his chest toward Ichigo. A huge gust of wind blasted Ichigo from his feet and launched him off the road into a tree. He impacted the tree with incredible force, leaving a huge crack in its bark and some blood. Ichigo leaned against the tree coughing, trying to draw air into his bruised lungs.

Leo turned back to Rukia. "Well, that should have taken the fight out of him. It's time we left." He raised his sword to open the portal when Ichigo came flying out of the bushes to punch him in the face. Leo was launched several feet away by the blow and rolled to his feet.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Leo said with venom entering his voice for the first time. He held his sword out to his side and wind seemed to start swirling around the blade. It kept getting faster and faster until it reached a critical point. "This fight is over Kurosaki!" Leo yelled as he flashed toward him. Rukia saw what was coming. "Ichigo look out!" "Huh?" Was all Ichigo said before Leo appeared crouched down to his left. Leo brought his sword in a vicious slash upwards discharging the wind from the blade. Ichigo barely got his blade in front of him when it and the lethal wind struck.

There was a flash and it was as if time stood still with both combatants not moving. Then, there came a crack as the streetlight behind them split down the middle with a thunderous crash as if from a clean blow. The next sound came from Ichigo. "Ugh…" Blood blossomed on his chest from a cut that went from his right hip to just to the left of his neck. Then a PING as Ichigo's sword was cut in two pieces.

Ichigo dropped his broken sword and fell face down onto the pavement, a pool of blood appearing almost immediately under him. "ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed as she ran to his side. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Answer me dammit!" Rukia kept calling his name over and over while she shook him. "Don't die you baka!"

Leo stood to the side and let her get her feelings out. Finally he couldn't take the sight any longer. "Relax Rukia. He's still alive. I only severed his source of Shinigami power." Rukia's breath caught in her throat. "If he can get some help soon there's a chance he'll live. Now come on, we've wasted enough time as it is."

Rukia silently stood with her head bowed, her hair hiding her eyes. She moved to leave but a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. "N…No…don't go." Rukia didn't look back at Ichigo. "Stay down baka." Ichigo tried to get to his feet. "Stay down!" Rukia yelled as she turned to look at him. Ichigo froze at the sight. Rukia, the tough as nails woman who screwed up his whole life, was crying. Tears were streaming down her face from her large violet eyes. "Stay down Ichigo. Stay down and live. Live the rest of your life and forget about me. So please stay down." With that she jerked her foot away and walked beside Leo.

Leo looked down at the woman he knew so well. He had only seen her cry one time before this. He used Idaten to split open the fabric of the real world, creating a gate to the spirit world. "I see now why you stayed so long." He said quietly so only she could hear him. Rukia looked up at him not understanding. Leo turned to look one last time at the young man bleeding on the pavement. "He looks a lot like him." His eyes flicked back to Rukia's. "Doesn't he?" With that he walked through the portal leaving Rukia with a stunned expression. "Come, Captain Ukitake is waiting." Rukia bowed her head and walked through the portal, not once looking back at Ichigo. Ichigo summoned enough strength to look up in time to see Rukia's back disappear through the door, and then the blackness came…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's note: Wow, I am really sorry for not getting this out sooner. Well, Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated.

A note about Names: I know in my first chap I used the Japanese spelling in putting the family name first and given name second. However from now on I'll use the Western style as I'm not Japanese. And I'll only use suffixes when I feel it necessary

ex. Ken-chan

Here's some random facts about Leo:

Name: Leo Akagi

Height: six foot

Weight: 185 lbs.

Blood: O+

Zanpakuto: Idaten: "Swift moving Heavenly Warrior."

Activation: "Be swift as the wind."

Description: A scimitar and round shield strapped to forearm. Controls wind. Has two attacks. "Wind Hammer" which unleashes a wall of wind from the shield and "Wind Slash" a powerful technique that creates a thin blade of wind from the sword that can cut anything.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it. If I get enough reviews I'll continue to write. One quick question and bonus points to whoever can answer this: Several times I alluded to the air being blasted from their lungs, but do Shinigami breathe?

Thank you and good night.


End file.
